


Seventy Five to Life

by LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prison, Prison Sex, Science Fiction, Sex for Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: One moment, David's a student and the next he's the only human at Aries Intergalactic, the worst prison in the entire first system. And some of these other aliens seem a bit... too friendly.There's probably only one way for a human to get some favors around here and David's not gonna like it.





	1. Dimius' Proposition

On earth, they’d call it a life sentence.

 

Here, it was called ‘until the next eclipse of Ze’fox Three’. Which, according to his half human lawyer, would take about… oh, three or four centuries. Give or take. He might be able to appeal in seventy five years, but would he even be alive by then?

 

David didn’t even know how he got _into_ this mess. He was just another transfer student from Earth, majoring in First System Languages and Cultures. Then he got yanked out of class and arrested with a charge he couldn’t even understand. Three months later, he got his sentence and was sent off.

 

It apparently made Galaxy news.

 

‘First Human to be sent to the Aries Intergalactic Institution!’

 

David was the first human to make it to the worst prison in the entire First System and he still apologized for saying sorry too much.

 

The green scrub like uniform was three sizes too big, the Bleek guard apologizing but was either a few sizes too large or having three extra arm holes, and a hole for a tail. And David definitely didn’t want a hole back _there_.

 

His rubber shoes squeaked as he was escorted to the elevator. Finally, he had time to speak to the Bleek. “So, it’s all underground?” He asked.

 

The Bleek blinked his dozen black eyes and looked impressed. “You speak Be?”

 

“More or less.” David fiddled with the metal cuffs on his wrist as the doors closed in front of him. “Is it though?”

 

The guard gave him a bit of a suspicious look before nodding. “Yes, it’s all inside the planet. Harder to escape. You’ll be at level three.”

 

David nodded back and watching through the glass doors. “Okay. Schedule?”

 

“Breakfast is at seven. Mornings are free. One thirty is lunch. Afternoons are rehab or work every other day.” The guard cracked his jaw and made a croaking sound. “Seven is dinner. Lights out at ten. If you’re religious, you get your holy days off, just clear it with Head.” He paused before leaning in closer. “I’m only saying this because you’re just a human, but I advise pretending you are. You’ll appreciate it.”

 

Aha. “Well, I used to be a Baptist? But then my mom found Reen’seen and we stopped going to church.”

 

“That works, whatever a ‘Baptist’ is.” The elevator slowed to a stop and the guard got off, tugging the energy chain from David’s bracelets to turn it off. “And remember, you try anything, or go to a level you’re not supposed to be on, those bracelets will shock you into a coma that’ll last a Zeength moon cycle. You’ll be in cell 324.”

 

David nodded. “Okay, thank you.” The energy bond faded and he walked forward. He heard the guard disguise a chuckle as a snort. He probably didn’t expect the thank you.

 

It was morning. A couple of the cells were empty, some of the others were occupied. Guards were stationed every twenty feet or so. Their eyes never left David, some eyed him with disgust, others with pity.

 

_321, 322, 323.. aha, 324._

 

That cell was occupied but a bunk had been cleared. David took a deep breath before waving his bracelet in front of the opaque door. The door beeped and slid open.

 

The other bed was occupied by a very tall navy blue person with broad shoulders and thick braided tentacles coming off the back of their head. Two radioactive green eyes looked up from a book and a six fingered hand reached up, removing a pair of glasses. “Huh, so it was going to be me, after all. You speak Kuul?”

 

“Fluently.” Switching languages had always been David’s talent. Hiding his shaking hands in his oversized pockets, David sat on the opposing cot and tried to make himself as nonthreatening as possible. As a whole Kineen culture was nonviolent. But this was a prison. “I’m David. Your given name is…?”

 

The book was sat down and the Kineen sat up, spreading their lips in a smile. “I am Honseffala, but you can call me Hons.”

 

Oh thank god, they seemed normal. David smiled back. “Hons, okay then. So uh, what are you in for?” Seemed like a decent topic to jump off of.

 

“Killing my mate and our children.”

 

David nearly choked on air. “Oh… oh… okay then.”

 

Hons kept a straight face for only a few more seconds before bursting out laughing. “I am kidding! I was making a joke! I’m in for embezzlement. Granted, for several million credits, but a harmless crime to me. I’d ask you what you are ‘in for’, but I think everyone in ten galaxies knows.”

 

 _You’re telling me._ David slumped against the wall, relieved that he wasn’t bunking with a psycho family murderer. “Yeah, I guessed. So um, do you really have a mate?”

 

Hons brightened up considerably. “Yes! My lovely Checine and our five children. I have pictures, the holodisk with them is buried in one of my storage units, I’ll find it later. You were in school, yes? Any ah… husband or wife? I find it very strange that humans have different terms for mates, you know.”

 

Right. Kineen didn’t have a concept of gender. Odd, but easy enough to keep up with. David shook his head. “Neither, to either of those.” He’d always been trapped in his books. The only person who would be wanting him out now is his mother.

 

Hons looked sympathetic. “Ah, sounds quite… lonely.” His head cocked to the side. “Hey, I’ll look after you, all right? You’re only a youngling, and I’m in here for the same amount of time you are. I don’t believe in enemies when there can be gain on both sides. Hmm?”  


Well, that didn’t sound too bad. David nervously smiled. “I… guess that’ll work, Hons.”

 

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 

David jumped out of skin and looked at the glass door.

 

Two aliens were outside, a Plun and a Zijas “Hons! Hons, let us in. We wanna play the human cards! Let me in!” The Zijas yelled, pounding on the door again.

 

Eye rolling was a universal gesture it appeared, or at least applied to Kineen as well. They sighed and slapped the button on their side.

 

The Plun stepped in first, a chubby humanoid with lavender skin and greenery instead of hair. This one appeared to have clover like plants curling around its ears. It chirped pleasantly at David before sitting next to Hons and pulling a Bhan fruit of its pocket. Twisting it carefully in half, it offered it to Hons, who politely declined. The Plun just shrugged and took a bite of it with its beak.

 

David felt his cot bow down and he turned to have a tanned face centimeters from his own. The Zijas grinned to reveal his sharp fangs. “Jumpy, aren’t you?” He spoke, surprisingly in English. Zijas were like human folklore’s ‘werewolf’, shaggy animalistic people with human faces and beast like ears. The men always had beards. And all of them had claws.

 

“A little. David.” David offered out his hand nervously. All he got was a snort and a bemused look at the extended hand.

 

“You expect this puppy to shake, boy?”

 

David quickly withdrew his hand. “Uh, sorry, I-”

 

The Zijas started howling with laughter, craning his head back to reveal black tattoos curling up his neck. One David recognized- the Two Headed Serpent, rope tying two snake like creatures together. The symbol of an intergalactic gang. He glanced over at the Plun, who was setting up the cards for what looked like Solitaire. The Plun chirped and the Zijas smirked. “Good idea, Amiroke. You start the human cards game, me and David here will take a walk. He doesn’t know where everything is yet.”

 

Before David could object, he was practically dragged from his cot and out the door.

 

A few others glanced their way and a few smirked, but thankfully none intervened with them. This Zijas was a big even compared to most of his species, he was easily over seven feet tall and burly. The grip on David’s wrist was like iron.

 

“You can call me Dimius, boy. Do you smoke Violet?”

 

David nervously shook his head no. “Never touched the stuff, er, Dimius.” Did this count as‘showing him around’? Seems though the Zijas was just dragging him wherever he pleased.

 

Dimius pulled a purple stick from his pocket, slowing down and taking a puff. The end lit up electronically and Dimius sighed, snorting out purple smoke. David did his best to hide his coughing. Something Dimius didn’t miss, judging by the grin. “Suit yourself. Doubt you could pay me back anyway. Your family sent your things and credits?”

 

“Yeah, the credits won’t be registered for a few more days though…” David held his breath as Dimius took another hit off the electronic stick, “And my things for another week.” David nearly tripped over his pants and had to pull them up with his other hand.

 

Dimius smirked and David felt his face grow hot. He felt like a child being escorted by a parent. “That’s a shame. You’ll need credits for a lot of things, you know. The food here’s slop, but buying from the station makes it edible. Not to mention they’re going to make you pay for a uniform that actually fits.”

 

David groaned. “You’re _kidding_.”

 

“Nope. They’ll have to size you. It’s all gonna add up after a while.” Dimius led David down another hallway. Less people were this way, but this missed David entirely. “Your job will ‘help’, but what you really need is a skill.”

 

“A skill?”

 

Dimius sighed. “A skill. My skill is rolling Violet. I solder together the sticks from the scrap heap, and I have a friend importing me the stuff weekly. They only check for things like weapons, they’re not gonna blink twice at a plant. Our friend Hons is a teacher, an actual teacher, so ya know. Doesn’t need another skill. Amiroke, well. It’s a _Plun_. Pluns need basically nothing other than water and starlight, with a few fruits as an occasional treat. So Amiroke is fine from what it gets from its job. What can you do?”

 

David thought for a second. “Umm… I can speak seven languages and have picked up enough to communicate in twelve more?”

 

Dimius grimaced. “Translator would be nice, if anyone gave a damn. A punch across the face will make anyone understand you, you know what I’m saying?”

 

Damn. David groaned quietly and kicked his foot along the floor. “Well, then I’m a bit screwed. You got any ideas? I’m going to be in here for _life_.”

 

For a few seconds, Dimius just seemed lost in thought… before he turned a corner and slammed David against the wall.

 

Loudly yelping, David’s vision went blurry as the back of his head exploded in pain. Groaning, he sunk to the ground. “Jesus, what was that-”

 

A pair of scarred lips kissed the air from David, his eyes popping wide open and way too surprised to kiss back. Dimius pulled back with a grin.

 

“I got an idea. You got a cute mouth,” Dimius’s thumb ran over David’s bottom lip, prying open his mouth and running the pad of his finger against the tongue, “A pretty good ass,” His free hand groped David’s rear, causing David to squeal in shock, “just whore it up a bit and get some clothes that actually fit, you could make a pretty good living for yourself.” David’s pants got shoved to his knees and a callused hand wrapped around David’s cock.

 

“Just lay here, boy, I’ll take care of you first.”

 

David was used to a little more ‘foreplay’ first. Little more kissing, little more touching. Apparently Dimius was far more direct. Trying to shove off the giant was _impossible,_ despite the first few seconds trying. It was like pushing a wall.

 

Dimius didn’t even seem to notice, his hand stroking David’s length quickly and tightly, occasionally running his thumb over the slit and rubbing it just right. Soon David stopped squirming in attempts to get away and squirming for… _other_ reasons. “D… Dimius, someone could _see_ us, fuck- could we move-”

 

“No. I’m making you cum right here.” Dimius released David’s length for a moment to lick his palm before returning to his strokes. David nearly felt like he was melting, Dimius’ hand was large and hot and it had, to say the least, _been_ a while.

 

His stomach was already starting to heat up. “Dim… Dimius…” David moaned, his fingers clawing into the floor to find some sort of purchase.

 

“I’m here, little one.” Dimius’ voice had a growl to it now, his strokes speeding up. “Come on now, let yourself like it. Your face is all flushed, it’s very pretty on you. You’d make a pretty Zijas bitch, wouldn’t you? Humans like to fuck anything. It’s _our_ turn to fuck you.”

 

 _Fuck_.

 

David moaned and his hips jerked up once before he came, spilling across Dimius’ hand while moaning the Zijas’ name. Dimius kept rubbing him until every splash of come was out and David was whimpering because of how oversensitive it was. Then he let go.

 

There was no bones left in David’s body, they’d all vanished after that. Weakly, he managed to pull his pants back up to make himself decent. Dimius stood and his hands rested on his beltline…

 

“DIMIUS! Dimius, get away from that boy or I’ll tell everyone you diluted your last batch of Violet with _flour_!”

 

Dimius snorted and backed away.

 

It was Hons, and they were _furious_. Amiroke trailed behind, giving a meek chirp and shrugging. Dimius sighed. “You couldn’t have given me five more minutes, Roke?”

 

Even if Hons wasn’t as tall as Dimius, they were certainly more intimidating. They stood Dimius off, arms crossed and growling quietly. Dimius dropped his gaze.

 

“Really. You should be ashamed of yourself. He hasn’t even been here an _hour_! You dogs, can never keep your hands to yourselves.” Hons hurried to David’s side and knelt beside him. “Did he hurt you? Should I throw him out the gravity hatch?”

 

“Don’t you throw me out the hatch!”

 

“Chirp!”  


“No. We’re not throwing me down the garbage chute either, Amiroke. You’re the worst friend _ever_.”

 

~*~

 

Today was already exhausting.

 

At least it was over.

 

David laid on his bunk, staring at the ceiling. Frankly, he was still overwhelmed by how… direct, Dimius was.

 

And what he said before he was chased off by Hons.

 

“ _If you want to get paid, meet me in my cell, 388. I’ll give you fifty credits for a handjob, hundred credits for a blowjob, one hundred fifty for me to put it up your ass. Two hundred if you let me finish inside.”_

 

That. Wasn’t money to mess around with. Especially if his own credits wouldn’t be recognized for a few more days.

 

“Dimius’ offer bother you?”

 

Hons had unbraided their tentacles, running their fingers through them to straighten them out. David shrugged. “Dunno. The handjob was… kinda fun. But I don’t think I want to go to prison bitch that fast _.”_

 

“My opinion?”

 

David looked over, expecting Hons to tell him that he should respect himself, that there were other choices.

 

“I think you should try it out.”

 

David nearly choked and looked at him in disbelief. “Excuse me?!”

 

Hons shrugged. “It’s a lonely place. Not everyone is allowed to see their mate like I am. And most species crave the closeness of the flesh. As long as you ‘call the shots’, I think humans say, it shouldn’t be so bad.”

 

Good point. David looked back at the ceiling. He had a point. Whore himself out. Stay comfortable in prison. His mother would be heartbroken.

 

But she didn’t have to know.

 

“LIGHTS OUT!”

 

The place went dark as it could, save for the few rooms that required light for their occupants to survive.

 

David could think more about this in the morning.


	2. The Full Two Hundred Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David sells himself for the first time.

“Pass me that cover there, please, Amiroke?”

 

“Chirp!”

 

It had been eight days since David got here. He’d been assigned one of the more menial jobs- putting covers on electronic books. Thankfully Amiroke had immediately recognized him and partnered up with him. It was a boring job, but doable, unlike being shipped to one of the several asteroids surrounding the planet to harvest IceGold or Beryllus.

 

It also paid the least of any job in the damn prison.

 

David grabbed the next slab. “Okay, I’m gonna need a cover for… a book on the Plun language? Huh. I didn’t know many other intelligent species could keep up with those, Amiroke.”

 

“Chirp!” Amiroke threw over a cover and David slipped it on.

 

“Any way I could borrow it, you think?”

 

Amiroke twisted its beak in a truly comical way before motioning over a Seeke guard. The Seeke floated over. “Is there a problem?”

 

Amiroke pointed to the book and rapidly squeaked and chirped. The Seeke looked honestly befuddled, turning to David. “What’s your partner talking about?”

 

“Uhh…” David blinked a few times, “I think he wants to know if I can get a copy of this book?”

 

“Meh. Take that one with you. I’ll have the Plun cover it, since it can actually afford the book. Have fun making sense of gibberish.” The Seeke went back to his corner, looking bored as all hell.

 

David turned to Amiroke, who looked pleased. It affectionately ran one of its soft tentacle like arms over David’s face before going back to work.

 

Huh. Looks like Amiroke liked him. David smiled and grabbed another book. “Okay, need a cover for a textbook, seventh level Warp Engines?”

 

“Chirp!”

 

~*~

 

All the days David could work, he did. And he didn’t get to see a _cent_ of what he made.

 

The new uniform fit well though. Didn’t have to be constantly pulling up his pants. Apparently what his ‘encounter’ with Dimius had gotten around, and a lot of the other men were eyeing David. They weren’t making a move, not yet. But it was getting suggestive with each passing glance.

 

David’s stomach twisted and growled.

 

And he was also hungry. He was still trying to work out what was safe for humans to eat. Wasn’t an easy job.

 

“David? You okay?”

 

David looked up at Hons, they had entered the cell. He groaned and rolled back over in his cot. “I’m _starving_. Four sources say I can eat Lacil Fruit, and five say if I do I’ll bloat up so big my stomach will literally explode. And that was the main ingredient in today’s lunch. So all I had was the Chanx Worms. And those aren’t filling.”

 

“Well… we got in a shipment of an earth food today, and I decided to buy you some, just in case. It requires cooking though?”

  
David sat up and his eyes went huge. He could’ve cried.

 

It was a box of macaroni and cheese. Hons looked very curious about it. “I do have a pot and a heater in here, and I have some Beeleen Milk, which I’ve been told is very similar to your ‘cow’ milk. That should work?”

 

“Hons, if you didn’t have a mate, I would kiss you right now.”

 

Hons pulled a face. “I’d rather you didn’t. I’ve never found the appeal with touching mouths. It sounds uncomfortable.”

 

David couldn’t hold back his laughter.

 

Minutes later, David was stirring the noodles. Hons was watching with fascination. “So, the noodles become soft, and you add the cheese powder?”

 

David nodded. “After I pour out the water, yeah. I used to eat this all the time, with hot dogs mixed in. Favorite meal ever.”

 

Hons looked puzzled. “I thought most Earth cultures didn’t eat dogs?”

 

David bit his lip to stop from laughing. “They don’t have dog _in_ them, that’s just what they’re called. They usually have the earth animals pig or cow in them. Mac n Cheese with hotdogs mixed in, applesauce on the side, and a glass of fruit punch. That was my favorite meal as a kid.”

 

Oh man, that was nostalgic. It almost made his chest clench… he’d never see Earth again. With a sigh, David poured out the water into a spare bowl before mixing in the cheese. “Hope my mom sends something soon.”

 

“You do not have a paternal figure?”

 

Oh boy. David took a deep breath. “Nope. He’s the Captain of an exploration ship, the _Green Crystal_. Going out to the Shock system. Conveniently took on that position after my mom told him she was pregnant with me. They weren’t married, or uh, permanently mated. In my mom’s words, ‘knew he was going to leave the moment I broke the news. Could see it in his eyes’. I’ve never met him.”

 

Hons growled loudly, the tendrils on his head curling. “How disgusting, to abandon his pregnant mate.”

 

“Eh. He missed out on me, I think.” David grinned weakly as the stirring came to a slow. He grabbed the remaining bowl and poured half of it in, before handing the pot to Hons. “What you think?”

 

Hons took his spoon and, after lightly poking it, put a spoonful in his mouth. He made a shocked purr. “… Interesting? And slimy.”

 

David laughed and took a bite for himself. The different milk gave it a funny aftertaste, but it was still food. He practically inhaled the entire bowl. It wasn’t enough to entirely fill him, but it was good. With a sigh, he sat the bowl on the side table. “Thanks, Hons. Remind me to pay you back, okay?”

 

“You saved me a prison dinner. That’s payment enough, David,” Hons laughed before they crossed their legs. “I’d like to meditate for the rest of the night, all I request is you be quiet.”

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

This just left him with his thoughts. He felt better after food, but he knew tomorrow he’d be starving, once again. Why hadn’t they bothered to prepare for the human coming in? The whole galaxy knew about it. Did they just not care?

 

David wanted to cry. He wanted to cry a _lot_.

 

Instead, he just pulled his knees to his chest and swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“ _I’ll give you fifty credits for a handjob, hundred credits for a blowjob, one hundred fifty for me to put it up your ass. Two hundred if you let me finish inside.”_

 

David shivered as those words echoed through his head. Two hundred credits. That would be enough to cover him until his actual cash comes in. Plus with the leftovers, he could maybe make a video call to his mother.

 

That’s what convinced him to get up and put his credit counter in his pocket. He gargled some mouth wash. Combed his hair. He even took the time to sneak into the shower room to ‘clean up’ a bit more. He didn’t have to, really. But if he was going to do this he was going to commit.

 

His heart in his throat, David made his way to cell 388.

 

Dimius was playing the ‘human card game’ with another Zijas, one with a metal prosthetic hand. David took a deep breath before he knocked.

 

The one handed Zijas jumped and looked up before turning to Dimius, growling something. Dimius looked up and David swore he saw a smirk cross his face before he waved the other away. One Hand tried to bicker but Dimius snapped at him, the door slid open and One Hand ran off, metaphorical tail between his legs.

 

Dimius beckoned David forward with two fingers, looking like the cat who had captured the canary. Feeling like this was some sort of trap, David walked in, the door sliding closed behind him with a click. Dimius slid his finger across his bracelet, causing the door to go black.

 

“Special privilege. Guards can still see through, but they won’t care.” Dimius stood and walked in front of David. David instinctively backed up until his back collided to the door. A clawed finger was under his chin. “So, you think about my offer?”

 

David nodded. “… I’ll do it. Everything you want.”  


Dimius growled in appreciation, grinning widely and his fangs glinting in the dim light of the room. This close, he could tell the color of Dimius’ eyes- hazel, with forest green flecks. “Everything? It’s my lucky day.”

 

“I am setting boundaries though.”

 

The Zijas blinked before snorting. “Smart ass. What’s your terms?”

 

David had thought about this before coming in. “Don’t leave any visible marks. Don’t even think about biting my neck, _or_ wrists. And as soon as we’re done, I’m leaving with my payment.”

 

For a couple seconds, David was afraid Dimius was just going to throw his ass out… before Dimius laughed. “You know your Zijas, don’t you? Even the wrists, hmm? Didn’t think humans studied breeding cultures. You into that?” Dimius sat down on the cot, patting his hand on his lap.

 

Ignoring how hot his face and neck felt, David slowly approached and sat down, straddling one of Dimius’ legs. God, this close he could feel how strong Dimius was, his thighs were so thick and his chest was pure muscle. “I… I was in school to learn how to be a translator, s… studying cultures occasionally came up,” He said, blushing even worse when he realized he was stammering.

 

Dimius’ hands clamped around David’s midsection and David nearly lost his head when he realized how large they were. “Nah. I think you did it because you’re a perv.” Dimius was grinning wickedly. That _bastard_ , he knew he was embarrassing him.

 

“I did not!” David was just going to stay red. Forever.

 

Dimius was groping David all over now, his eyes growing darker as he felt David up. He seemed to approve of what he felt at least. David was squirming now, Dimius’ gaze was just boring into him and he looked _hungry_.

 

David’s chin was gripped and he was pulled in for a kiss.

 

This wasn’t like their first kiss. That was short and rough, just to get the point across. This one was passionate, hungry, and _lasted_. David quietly groaned and rested his hands on Dimius’ shoulders, his thumbs rubbing slow circles.

 

Dimius’ tongue lapped into David’s mouth, and David was surprised by how _soft_ it was. Softer than he expected at least.

 

Suddenly David’s hand was grabbed and set on Dimius’ groin. The kiss pulled apart, David gasping for breath and looking down in shock. He was already _hard_?

 

“Been thinking about this all week. You’re so shy, you’re not _new_ to this, are you?” Dimius would never stop teasing, would he?

 

David did get a nice reaction out of the Zijas as he lightly squeezed through Dimius’ pants, rubbing slowly as Dimius inhaled sharply. “I’m not new to sex, Dimius. Just. Sex with men,” David said, carefully tracing around Dimius’ erection. That wasn’t something he intended on admitting, but hey, he’d had girlfriends. Sex wasn’t new ground.

 

Dimius sighed as he leaned against the wall, looking quite content to let David play with his new toy for a while. “New thing for _most_ people in here, little one. Mmm, that’s good, now take it out…”

 

Okay. David bit his lip before shuffling back and pulling down Dimius’ pants.

 

No underwear. Of course. Why was David surprised.

 

But _damn_ , Dimius was _huge_! Length, girth, everything about it was intimidating. David couldn’t hide his surprised face, or the gulp he made. Dimius laughed and set his fingers in David’s hair, lightly petting. “Jealous? Come on. Choke on it, little one, I want to feel your throat.”

 

Oh boy. David managed a quick glare. “You keep ordering me around like that and I’m leaving you in here with blue balls.”

 

“You keep using that smart mouth to _talk_ and I’m kicking you out, no clothes on.”

 

Right. Well, might as well dive in. David moved in closer, rubbing the shaft with both hands. Dimius growled pleasantly and kept stroking David’s hair. It was almost reassuring, if David didn’t have to think about how he was going to handle this monster. Licking his lips nervously, David moved in closer. His tongue darted out, only for a second, licking against the slit which was starting to bead precum.

 

Ugh. Salty. Dimius definitely noticed the grimace on David’s face. He snickered and pulled David in closer, his member sliding against his cheek. “Come on, that’s not how you suck dick. Go on, little one, earn your credits.”

 

For a split second, David was half tempted to bite him. But he just took a deep breath and looked up, not breaking eye contact as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Dimius’ cock. He remembered he loved it when his girlfriends did that for him.

 

And apparently it did wonders for Dimius. The Zijas alien looked almost impressed David was able to keep up the eye contact. Feeling emboldened, David swirled his tongue around the head, the salty taste still making him want to gag but he kept going. He was going to earn these credits, dammit!

 

The moment impatience flickered in Dimius’ eyes, David slid more of his length into his mouth. His jaw was already screaming bloody murder trying to make it fit, but David just blinked back the tears and bobbed his head back and forth. What couldn’t fit in his mouth, and there was a lot that couldn’t, David rubbed with his hands. That pleased Dimius, David could feel his body shudder and heard those soft keens he made.

 

When he tried to buck up into David’s throat though, that was too much. David gagging and his teeth almost snapped down before he pulled off, coughing loudly. “Shit, Dimius, careful-”

 

David was yanked up by his collar and Dimius _growled_ at him. David, already a bit lightheaded from lack of air, whimpered. Shit. _Don’t hit me, don’t hit me…_

 

“You set the terms, little one, but I’m in control. And maybe your throat can’t take me, but I know what else can.”

 

David was thrown face down into the cot and his pants promptly yanked down. Dimius’ hands rubbed David’s cheeks and David felt his face go _bright_ red. Ohgod, this was happening, this was happening, this was happening, this was going to _hurt_ …

 

He nearly sobbed with relief as a lubed up finger slipped in between the cleft of his ass before rubbing his hole. “Loosen up, little one. I’m gonna rip you in _half_ at this rate,” Dimius said before the finger slowly pushed in.

 

 _Christ_. David tried to take a few deep breaths, but there was a finger pushing into his ass. That. Was a new sensation. His fingers dug into the sheets and every inhale was greeted by Dimius’ smokey scent. God, it smelled good… David’s hips unconsciously moved against the bed, trying to get a little attention. Dimius’ touch should _not_ turn him on. Nope.

 

It did though, and Dimius noticed. “Easy, we haven’t even got to the fun part yet,” He teased before the second finger eased itself in. Now it was starting to stretch. David bit the pillow to hide any… sounds. He knew how the human anatomy worked, and anal sex on men could actually be quite pleasurable, and it felt rather good so far-

 

 _Oh_.

 

Right. Men also had a prostate. Electricity shot up David’s spine and he gasped, his hips now rocking back against Dimius’ hand. That was good, that was _so_ good…

 

“Hey, there we go, you’re being a good bitch for a Zijas, aren’t you?” Dimius sounded ridiculously smug. David really didn’t care right now, he just buried his face in the pillow and quietly moaned. This felt good, he opened up so _easily_ for finger number three and he wasn’t going to complain yet.

 

When the fingers pulled out though and the blunt head pressed against David’s entrance, David remembered he might be complaining soon. “Be… be careful, please,” He said, glancing over his shoulder.

 

Dimius stroked David’s cheek, looking so pleased. “Have I ever not been careful yet, little one?” He singsonged before with a snap forward of his hips, his cock popping inside.

 

“Fuck!” David bit harshly into the pillow. There was a slight burn as his body stretched around the massive intrusion, but it didn’t hurt as much as he was afraid it would. Dimius made a pleasant growl as he slowly rolled his hips back and forth, not even sliding half in yet.

 

“You’re being such a good boy now, aren’t you?

 

David couldn’t believe what came out of his mouth next. “Nngh… y… yes… wanna be a good boy...” Oh god kill him now. He was really fitting too well in the slut persona. Or maybe he’d watched too much porn in his dorm room.

 

Well that did it for Dimius, at least. The Zijas growled again and he now started to thrust with much more speed, and a lot more force. David couldn’t hide his sounds anymore, the groans and yelps were much too hard to prevent from slipping out. The first time one of Dimius’ thrusts completely bottomed out in David nearly sent him over the edge, oh god he wanted to come, he wanted to finish right now-

 

With a startling amount of strength, Dimius pulled up and flipped David on his lap. “I’m not doing all the work, whore. Ride me.”

 

Jesus Christ, David wasn’t sure if his legs could support him. But he’d give it his best shot, anyway. David carefully lowered himself down, letting gravity do its work and let him take in Dimius’cock once again. It just sank in, and David moaned as he fully rested on Dimius’ lap. “So… much…” Did he say that out loud?

 

Oh right. Had to move.

 

Ignoring how his thighs burned, David slid up and down, the new angle filling him in just the right way. Dimius’ hips rocked up to join him, and soon the two had the perfect rhythm. No pillow to drown out David’s sounds now, they just echoed around the dark room. Could anyone else hear them? Oh god, who cared, this felt so _good_.

 

David bounced faster and faster as he felt Dimius start to grow erratic. Two hundred credits, all his, so soon…

 

“Good, little one, keep on going, you’re my little slut, second I saw you I knew I wanted your body first, David…” Dimius grunted and his hips fired up three more times before he stilled.

 

Holy shit. David felt cum already dripping down his bare thighs and it caused him to shiver. He did it. He had sex with Dimius for money.

 

The throbbing of his own cock jerked him back to the moment and David decided Dimius could at least let him have this. David wrapped his hand around his own length for a moment before Dimius batted it away. “Consider this your tip,” The Zijas said before he rapidly stroked David.

 

Flashbacks to the hallway echoed through David’s mind right before he climaxed.

 

~*~

 

“You did it, didn’t you?”

 

David felt embarrassed as he limped into the cell. His ass was going to feel like death tomorrow. He nodded at Hons. “Yeah. Wasn’t… so bad.”

 

Hons nodded before he hit the light. “Go to bed, David. I’ll fill out a sick note for you tomorrow. I’ll say it’s… rectal problems?”

 

Luckily Hons had good reflexes. Otherwise David’s pillow would’ve smacked him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo, I hope you all enjoyed this! :D I miiiight continue this, but I'm gonna need some ideas... what sort of alien sex do you guys like to read? Let me know in the commeeents :D

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this like two YEARS ago and only recently dug it up so I could share it with you all! :D The second part will be out tomorrow after some edits, I hope you'll all enjoy :D And yes, it'll include all those other tags ;)


End file.
